


The Things I Keep From You

by Vedis



Series: Seeing Our Truths Through Our Lies [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Blood, Blood Loss, Multi, Pregnancy, Serious Injuries, more characters and ships to be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:29:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29740152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vedis/pseuds/Vedis
Summary: Selena knows that there will always be lies. There are things she keeps from Odin, and things he keeps from her, and things they keep from the world. But maybe their love is strong enough to see the truths through the lies.
Relationships: Luna | Selena/Odin
Series: Seeing Our Truths Through Our Lies [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184066
Kudos: 2





	1. When My Secrets Aren't So Secret Anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle doesn't go very well for Selena. She's lucky to have a friend like Laslow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, this is the second part of this series, coming after There Are Just So Many Lies.  
> I was originally just going to have that piece be a one-shot but I got too into it to just stop.  
> Btw this chapter is a little shorter than I'm planning for most of these to be.  
> Also, most of these bad tags are just for chp 1 so there will be a summary at the bottom for anyone who would prefer that.  
> So here is the weird Odin/Selena fic that nobody asked for!  
> Enjoy!

If he lied to her she would lie to him. If Odin wouldn't tell her everything she could keep things from him, too. It's called an equal relationship. That's why she told him the reason she hadn't been drinking alcohol lately was she'd been having headaches. Her idiot husband actually fell for it. He wasn't the only one who didn't realize Selena was pregnant – no one did. Or at least no one said anything if they did. Selena figured that she'd have to tell Camilla soon; she couldn't keep fighting in battles for much longer. She hadn't expected the baby to be in danger so soon; but when she went down with an arrow in her stomach she knew that she'd pushed her luck. She gasped from the sudden pain and sunk to the ground. Everything was over now. For Selena and her baby. Selena's life would end and her baby would never even have a chance to live. If she had just told everyone the truth things wouldn't have had to end like this. But she hadn't. Because at the end of the day Severa lied. And now she was paying for it.

“Severa!” A cry of an old name rang unheard through a battlefield full of violence and littered with the dead. “Severa!” It called again. The name comforted her, like an old friend. Tried and true. Like the one calling for her.  
“Inigo,” she said weakly as he reached her side.  
“Don't worry, Severa, I've got you. Let's get to the infirmary. I can carry you,” Inigo said. He started to scoop her up but she stopped him.  
“Wait, Inigo, help me get this out,” she said between labored breaths.  
“We should leave that in, you'll lose a lot of blood fast if we take it out now,” he said.  
“You don't understand, it's in pretty deep,” Severa said, trying to explain.  
“All the more reason to leave it in,” Inigo told her.  
“You _idiot_ ,” said Severa. “I'm _pregnant_. If this arrow is jostled even slightly it could kill the baby.” Inigo's mouth was in a perfect 'o'.  
“Um, okay. You, um, you just want me to pull it out?”  
“ _Yes _!”  
“Okay, here goes nothing,” Inigo said, laughing nervously. It wasn't the most reassuring thing he could've said. He put his left hand gently on her stomach and grasped the arrow with his right. He pushed gently on her as he pulled it out. He had been right; a lot of blood came with it. That was when everything went black. As her senses faded she heard Inigo call her name one last time. If she had to put her life in anyone's hands it would be his – Owain would be just as likely to aveng her death as to actually save her. Plus, she didn't know if she would've been able to tell him about her pregnancy.__

__When she woke up Inigo was sitting by her side.  
“Selena!” he cried, sitting excitedly up from the arm which he had been resting his head on. Right, they were still in Nohr.  
“Laslow, what happened?”  
“Well, you got shot during the battle, and –”  
“No, not that, I remember that. What happened next?”  
“I brought you here and Elise worked her magic. You and the baby are both okay,” he said, squeezing her hand as he spoke. Selena sighed in relief and put a tentative hand over her stomach. She didn't look pregnant yet. She didn't know how long it would be until she did, though.  
“Thanks, Laslow. I don't know what I would've done if you hadn'y found me. Died I guess,” she said in a rare moment of sincerity, except that she didn't use his real name. He looked around anxiously before asking,  
“When were you going to tell me?”  
“I don't know,” Selena said. “I haven't even told Odin yet.”  
“ _Odin_ doesn't know?” he asked incredulously.  
“Chill out, I'm obviously going yo tell him.”  
“When?” Laslow demanded. Severa sighed.  
“I don't know,” Selena said._ _

__Odin burst into the room.  
“Selena! Possessor of my heart and light of my days! Don't leave me!” Odin cried in anguish, collapsing to his knees in front of Selena's bed and next to Laslow.  
“I'm sittimg here completely fine and wide-awake, idiot!” Selena said, hacking him gently on the side of the head.  
“I'll be going now,” Laslow said, standing up and walking away. Severa wished that Inigo could've stayed.  
“The joy that fills my soul overflows and gushes out of my heart like –”  
“Shut up,” Selena said. “I'm hurt. Just come up here and lay quietly with me for awhile.” Odin kissed her hand softly and complied. Severa wished more than anything that she could tell him the truth. But she couldn't. She wouldn't be Severa and he wouldn't be Owain if she could._ _

__

__Summary:_ _

__Selena is pregnant but she's keeping it a secret. During battle she's shot in the stomach with an arrow. Laslow comes to rescue her and ends up pulling out the arrow to keep it from injuring the baby after she tells him she's pregnant. Laslow takes Selena to the infirmary and tells Elise that Selena is pregnant so that she can take care of the baby, too. When Odin comes to make sure Selena's okay Selena decides not to tell him about the baby._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!  
> Also, for anyone who's interested, chp 1 of _When You Hold My Hand_ is coming out Monday.  
> It focuses on Leo, Niles, and Nina.  
> Thanks for reading!


	2. When I Wish You Hadn't Heard It This Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selena should've known not go keep secrets from Camilla. Camilla just gets too excited once she's figured them out. Also there is Beruka, and Beruka is very good at knowing things she isn't supposed to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! Another chp of the story everybody but me is sick of!  
> Enjoy!

Selena knew the moment she entered Camilla's tent to report for duty that something was wrong. She knew it the minute she saw Camilla's face. Camilla was smiling at her as if she had just received wonderful news. Which Selena had assumed she was. And Beruka was just looking wt her with that face which said she knew something. Beruka always did. Selena decided to play it cool.  
“Good morning, Lady Camilla. Beruka.” She nodded in their directions.  
“Good morning,” Beruka said, amiably enough for her. _Maybe they don't know._  
“Selena, darling! How could you not tell me? I'm so happy for you, dear!” Camilla exclaimed, throwing her arms around Selena. _Okay, so they know._  
“Happy about what?” Selena asked, just in case.  
“The baby, silly!” Camilla said a little too loudly. Selena pulled herself free and glanced between Camilla and Beruka.  
“How long have you two known?” she asked them. Camilla answered cheerfully,  
“I just learned this morning when I heard Elise talking about it with Arthur and Effie! I wanted to run and hug you right away but Beruka said you needed your sleep. This is wonderful new, Selena. Congratulations, darling, and congratulations to Odin, too. He's done his job well.” Selena groaned.  
“And how long have you known, Beruka?” she asked.  
“Awhile,” Beruka said.  
“Okay,” said Selena. “Have you two told anyone?”  
“No,” said Beruka.  
“Of course not, dear! We wouldn't dream of spoiling your big surprise!” Camilla said excitedly.  
“Alright, good,” said Selena, sighing in relief. “Please don't mention it to anyone, not even Odin. I haven't exactly told him yet.” Beruka nodded in agreement but Camilla gasped.  
“You haven't told Odin? But he's going to be a father! He needs time to prepare!”  
“I know; I'm working on it,” Selena said irritably. Camilla sighed.  
“Very well, you know I won't break your trust, dear. I just wish you'd told me earlier; I wouldn't have worked you so hard if I'd known.” Camilla never worked _anyone_ hard.  
“I wanted to. I was just going to tell Odin first.”  
“Of course, darling. I'm not offended, of course, just wonderfully happy for you! And so proud of you! You're all grown up!” Camilla said happily, tearing up just a little. Selena didn't mention that she'd already been an adult when she'd met Camilla and that she'd been sleeping with Owain for years. There were things that were just easier if Severa kept them to herself.  
“Thanks,” Selena said. “Can we move on now? We _are_ fighting a war.” Camilla chuckled.  
“Of course, darling, whatever you want,” Camilla said happily. Her face was so happy that you'd almost think _she_ was having a baby. Though it was probably the same difference to her.  
“Great, what's first?” Selena asked. Camilla wiped her eyes and got down to business. Beruka had been nothing but business from the start.

Life was complicated. Sometimes she couldn't tell where Selena ended and Severa started. Maybe they were one and the same. The lines between Odin and Owain, and Laslow and Inigo had been blurring lately, too. Maybe they were just becoming them. Whatever they were. It had been a long day by the time Selena flopped down onto the cot in her and Odin's tent. She didn't object when he offered to get them dinner and suggested they eat it together there. In fact, she believed her exact words were,  
“Sure, thanks. Sounds nice.” She was getting soft. She was showing too much of what she felt on the inside. Soon enough Owain would know her like she knew herself. Soon enough he would be able to see right through her. And then she couldn't lie to him anymore. As much as Severa liked to imagine what it would be like if there were no lies between them she knew it wasn't doable. The lies kept them together as much as they kept them apart. The lies were their history. Their past, present, and future – of multiple timelines. And it wasn't that she didn't love him; it was just that Severa knew that this was how things worked. They had always worked like this and they always would. She lied about her day and he lied about what he'd been doing and neither of them were the wiser. Or both of them were the wiser because they both knew they were lying even if they never knew the truth. She wanted to ask him if this was enough, even with all the lies and all the hidden truths. But then she wondered what the point of asking would be. That was what they had whether they liked it or not. They were the lies, and the secrets. and the exaggerated stories, and the forgotten plans, and the broken promises, and, maybe, deep down somewhere, they were the truth, the beautiful, wonderful, incomprehensible, unspoken, never dealt with, ignored, lied about truth. But Severa didn't even know what the truth was anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!  
> For anyone who's interested my big story _When You Hold My Hand_ comes out tomorrow!  
> It's about Leo, Niles and Nina.  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
